


Used

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack wants to defend his territory.  Alec tries to show that he doesn't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

  
“You’re not Ben. She’ll never love you like she loved him, like she loved all of us,” Zack said, voice deceptively calm even though Alec could see the twitching of his muscles, the need to fight.

 

Alec smiled.  It never ceased to amaze him how much just a little smirk could get out of these first generation escapees but it felt good to get a rise so easily.  Maybe they were the best that Manticore had been trying to produce at the time, but they’d left before the real work started.  Physically, they knew how to behave, but they weren’t hardened the way only Manticore training could harden them.  They might know loss and pain, but nothing on the level Alec knew.  Their pain had been their choice and one that people like Alec had paid for.  And because of who his brother had been, Alec paid more than most.

 

“Maybe, but tell me, does she love you the way you want her too?” He asked.  “Did any of them love you the way you loved them?”  Too long under psy-ops had taught him this game well and he watched the way Zack’s eyes widened, caught in something he hadn’t expected.  Hell, he didn’t even know why he was here.  He had no interest in Max.  She was a pain in the ass, even in the truce they called a friendship.  He couldn’t imagine what she’d be like as a girlfriend.

 

“You don’t know anything about us!”  Zack moved then, striking out and Alec easily evaded.  They had the same early training but where Zack had been forced to continue his education on the streets, Alec hadn’t.

 

He smiled again, tilting his head sideways.  “Wanna try again big boy?”

 

Zack took the bait and as he swung, Alec caught his arm, forcing it behind his back and running him face first into the wall.  He held him there and had a sudden urge to bite, just at the base of the neck where it met those powerful shoulders.  It’d been too long and there was certainly nothing wrong with the way Zack looked.  So what if he looked at Alec and saw a dead brother?  He wasn’t exactly looking for a full blown romance here.

 

Zack pushed back against him, but Alec held on, pressed his body close and whispered, his lips almost brushing the back of Zack’s ear.  “You don’t have to defend your territory here Zack.”  He said softly.  “She never loved you the way you wanted and she’d never love me that way either because of his face.  She looks at both of us and thinks brother.”

 

He felt a small shudder run through the transgenic and pushed just a little closer, his body digging into Zack’s back.  “But I’m not her.  I’m not any of them.  I don’t look up to you and I don’t need you to protect me.  What I want though… maybe you and I share something in that.”

 

There was no mistaking his intention then as he pressed his hard length into Zack’s ass.  At the same time he brought his lips across the barcode, tasting it as if it could somehow transfer ownership from Manticore to him, give him that obedience that they’d drilled into him at such a young age.  Zack trembled under the touch and Alec knew he’d won.

 

His bed wasn’t too far away, but he didn’t want that, not tonight.  Not when there was a transgenic practically begging for it and he could be as rough and hard as he wanted, letting loose of the control he had to walk so closely when he was with an ordinary.

 

He nipped lightly at that spot, the joint that had started the whole thing, as his hand moved to the front of Zack’s waist, undoing the button there and sliding the zipper down slowly, letting his fingers drag the length of the trangenic’s cock as he did so.  Zack didn’t say anything, but his head bent forward, resting on the wall in front of him as he leaned into the touch.

 

Alec didn’t keep him waiting.  He used both hands to push his pants down to his knees, then did the same to his own.  Bracing one on his hips, he pressed his length against the crease of Zack’s ass as his other hand went back to touching him with rough hands and rougher strokes.  Zack’s hips moved with his rhythm and one hand reached back, gripping Alec’s thigh tight.  “Just let go man,” Alec said in his ear again, letting his lips brush the sensitive skin there and just behind.  “Let me have this of you.”

 

He used his thumb to rub the head of Zack’s cock and he wasn’t sure if it was the words or his hand, but the other man suddenly arched into him, his body stiffening as he spilled over Alec’s hand.

 

He continued to milk him through his orgasm and when he was done, he used Zack’s come to slick himself before pushing into the transgenic.  He heard the stifled moment of pain as he pushed inside but they were made of sterner stuff than that and Zack relaxed into Alec’s hands on his hips, moving with his thrusts.

 

After a few thrusts Zack was completely into it again, his hands coming up to the wall as he used it to give himself leverage.  He thrust back into Alec, in time with him.  Alec bit down on flesh again, tasted the salty sweat and metallic taste of blood as he leaned forward, leaning one hand against the wall and letting the other wrap around Zack again.  At his touch he felt the X-5 stiffen and his strokes brought him to hardness again.

 

He wanted it now, wanted to lose control and he did.  He dropped his hand away from Zack and positioned both his hands on the outside of Zack’s, thrust violently into the other man.  Zack moaned under him and Alec echoed him even as he tried to keep it back.  He continued to pound into him, pace brutal and punishing as he pushed them both towards the edge.

 

“Ben… please…”

 

He didn’t miss a beat at the wrong name, but reached around again, stroked harder and faster and when he bit down this time there was nothing subtle or gentle about it.  He felt Zack stiffen again, felt his muscles clamping down around him in his orgasm and it sent him over the edge too.  He pumped hard into the transgenic as he came inside him.

 

It took a few minutes to regain himself and when he did he pulled away, pulling his pants up and backing away.  Zack dressed quickly, then turned and watched Alec as if he were still an enemy.  Maybe he was.  Alec wasn’t sure anymore.

 

“Ben-“

 

“Died.  And I get a lot of shit because of him so don’t think I’m anything like my psychotic evil twin.”

 

Zack looked pissed but really Alec thought he was the one that had a right to that.  “Just… go.  I’m not a threat to Max and I’m certainly not in your way,” he added, not sure what he felt at the moment but anger was steadily rising to the top.

 

Zack looked at him one last time, a look that spoke of anger, but that Alec knew all too well only held pain and regret.  He’d seen that look from Max too many times.  When Zack walked out the front door he suddenly felt dirty and that pissed him off all the more.  He wasn’t Ben and he hated being used because he shared his face.

 

He thought about cleaning up the wall first because they’d made a fantastic mess of it, but really he wasn’t in the mood.  Instead he got in the shower and tried not to think about transgenics, psychotic doubles, and the siblings that loved them.  Instead he reminded himself there was more than one reason he stayed away from others like him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) hosted by [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/) The challenge was limited to what I could post in the comments, so I went over of course. This is the full piece. Written to the prompt of DA, Zack/Alec, defend. The shortened version was posted [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=22369245#t22369245)


End file.
